1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitcase with internal load determination device for use in connection with luggage. The suitcase with internal load determination device has particular utility in connection with determining the weight of a suitcase without requiring the user to lift the loaded suitcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suitcases with internal load determination devices are desirable for determining the weight of a suitcase without requiring the user to lift the loaded suitcase. Airlines have established a maximum weight that a loaded piece of luggage cannot exceed without a surcharge. Weighing a suitcase on a household scale is difficult to do accurately and requires the traveler to lift the loaded suitcase to determine its weight. Lifting a suitcase that is too heavy may injure the traveler. On the other hand, not determining the suitcase's weight before checking in for a flight means the traveler risks having to pay a surcharge or having to purchase an additional piece of luggage to avoid the overweight baggage fee. Various weight determining mechanisms for luggage are known, but they all require the user to lift the loaded luggage as part of the weight determining process.
The use of weight determining mechanisms for a backpack or other luggage is known in the prior art. For example, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0051586 to Siwak et al. discloses a weight determining mechanism for a backpack or other luggage. However, the Siwak et al. 2005/0051586 patent application publication does not have a sensor grid, and has further drawbacks of requiring the user to lift the loaded luggage to determine its weight.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0217903 to Roberts et al. discloses a luggage device with built-in load determination that has a load determination capability. However, the Roberts et al. 2005/0217903 patent application publication does not have a sensor grid, and additionally does not determine luggage weight without requiring the user to lift the loaded luggage.
Similarly, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0217904 to Hughes discloses a container with built-in weighing device that displays the weight of the container. However, the Hughes 2005/0217904 patent application publication does not have a sensor grid, and cannot determine the container's weight without requiring the user to lift it into a standing position.
In addition, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0224261 to Marks discloses a weighing devices that provides an indication of the weight of a piece of luggage. However, the Marks 2005/0224261 patent application publication does not have a sensor grid, and also does not have the ability to determine the weight of a piece of luggage without requiring the user to lift the loaded luggage.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,454 to Farrar et al. discloses a scale luggage handle that permits weighing the luggage by grasping the handle and lifting the luggage thereby when the handle is in weighing position. However, the Farrar et al. '454 patent does not have a sensor grid, and further lacks the ability to determine the luggage's weight without requiring the user to lift the loaded luggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,016 to Westman discloses a handle weighing mechanism for luggage that weighs luggage when the baggage is suspended from its handle. However, the Westman '016 patent does not have a sensor grid, and has the additional deficiency of requiring the user to lift the loaded luggage to determine its weight.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. D263,177 to Gibbs discloses a suitcase that is an ornamental design for a suitcase. However, the Gibbs '177 patent does not have a load determination device, and also does not have wheels.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a suitcase with internal load determination device that allows determining the weight of a suitcase without requiring the user to lift the loaded suitcase.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved suitcase with internal load determination device that can be used for determining the weight of a suitcase without requiring the user to lift the loaded suitcase. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the suitcase with internal load determination device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of determining the weight of a suitcase without requiring the user to lift the loaded suitcase.